


Woman

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Clintasha - Freeform, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 06:59:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5903026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Woman

Growing up Clint,  
Didn't have many women in his life.  
There was only his mother and teacher.  
At the orphanage and circus he met a lot of them.  
He trusted women even less.  
This stemmed from his father's abuse  
And his mother didn't do anything.  
Natasha is the first woman he trusted.  
He trusted her to watch his back.  
He trusted her enough to spend a night in her bed.  
And he trusted her enough to get married to her.  
Because Natasha was also broken like him.  
He was the first man she trusted.

Together they faced the world.   
As partners.   
They were partners for life.  
Loving each other unconditionally.


End file.
